Quotes
This is the Quote page. Add any quotes you would like :<) Be Free to edit this page k lolol. this is gonna be the new shipping page m8. Quotes Royal's Quote Collection lolol m8 "eats" - Alex Realms 2014, 2015 "no" -Alex Realms 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 "ow my tit" Karmen Fenrir 2014, 2015 "we have the poo" -Moon Harbinger 2014 "*drinks starbucks and tap donces in uggs*" -Royal 2015 "I THOUGHT THEY WERE DRUGGED PANTS" -Betta Wolf 2015 "I'm drugging the Quotes page with my damnedness" -Betta Wolf 2015 "there will only be 7 planets left after i destory ur anus" -Nikitia 2015 "-farts at karrisa- wat" - Betta Wolf 2015 "I would recommend a therapist for help" -Royal 2015 "my occupation is ensuring everyone here doesn't get ass sliced on the heater vent" -Betta Wolf 2015 "sounds like barney on a man period tbh" -Betta Wolf 2015 "Fergalisous" -Balto Realms 2015 "ILL BASH YER FOOKIN SKULL IN M23]]II888 I SWER ON ME MUM !1!!!1111!!111" -Balto Realms 2015 "afk" - Alex Realms 2009-2015 "brb" Alex Realms 2009-2015 "does lucent sea have water" -Royal 2015 "wloll" -Stormfire/Faith 2015 "that momment when u poop and then the toliet water splashes all ovr your buttcheeks" -royal 2015 "Are ya ready?" -Sel and her virginity 2015 "bow down 2 me I am your superior" -Royal 2015 "dIE" -Royal 2014, 2015 "o" -Royal 2014, 2015 "kicks sel in the face" -Royal 2014, 2015 "does lucent sea have water" -Royal 2015 "I hATE YOU" -royl 2015 "kicks balto in the face" -royal 2015 "your butthole blinked" -Balto Realms 2015 "we should ma- make donuts" -Royal 2015 "can she just delete her life" -my friend "who does she think she is" -my friend again lol :( "internet gangsters" -my mom lol :( My Teacher Mrs.Houstons Quotes "i hope she kicks you in the shin" - Mrs.Houston My Science Teacher "i kept pulling it out without asking" "the purple circle" "gabriel you hush" "god is good, god loves us" "houston we have a problem" -some radom kid in mrs.houstons class "now you need to shut up before I put you in houston jail" Betta's Damned Quotes "why wax i drawing cargooon cats" -Scourge 2015 "swing your ass or get out me shot" -Balto 2k15 "FOR THE CHILDREN" - Autumnwhisker 2k15 "Just when you get deep in. The crust is hard af. I always eat the crust c:. Touched my butt, heavy crunching." - The fictional plotline, from 8/12/15 "let's fuck the tables and sing" - me bc they were talking about Highschool and y not bring up a musical "I have the illuminati in my eye" - Moon 2k15 "Fuck sleep o_o I can sleep whenever I cunt" - Moon 2k15 Balto's Quote Collection "botch" -Kasai 2014 "I like doncing" -Balto 2014 "lumpy pillow, erect adventures, anal suction" -Scourge/Balto 2014-2015 "you need bakto permission" -Betta 2015 "there a baby in my house O.O" -Alex 2012 "boobylicious so delicious" -Balto 2014-15 "Are ya ready" -Sel and her Virginity 2015 "Thy tits art erect" - Balto 2015 "You're so anal!" - Random vampire from an anime 2015 "Thy tits art calmth" - Shakespearean Balto 2015 "READY OR NAUGHTY HERE I CUM" - Balto at 2am 2015 "stabs knife up ciaras virginia, hump the knife" - Dakota 2015 "Balto you're drunk" "No Im jellal" - Lexi questioning Balto's sanity at 2am 2015 "SANJUGGALO" - Akai 2015 Storm's Horrible Quotes "geass" -Stormfire 2015 ";o. I found my pencil... That I lost a year ago ;c" -Epic 2015 "wloll" -Stormfire 2014, 2015 "wrong fucking chat omgijgoidufhusdofhgj" -Epic 2015 "and ala was like "DAT ASS" and bit it" -Derpy 2014 (Meh and Ancas Fcked Up Story) "Crackhead Alex always wears a suit yet a serious drug addiction." -Royal 2014 (omf i remember that -royal) "Strangely doing the drugs make him formal." -Royal 2014 "Now shes making weird croaking sounds" -Stormfire 2014 "The egg hatched and peed on Forestshadow" -Stormfire 2014 "ITS SCRAMBLED EGG royal stomped on the egg then it exploded on betta" -Royal 2014 "Then betta had the best poker face ever" -Royal 2014 "MOON RUN YOUR GOING TO CATCH THE UGLY" -Akai 2014 "Hollieee Shit WOOO" -Akai 2014 "FUCK THIS SHIT, IM GOING TO NARNIA" -? "NO ONE SHALL EAT ME" -Raven 2014 "I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of Tunderclan" -? "Eh" -Stormfire 2010-2015 "i need to feed my kids!" -Kodama 2014 "I WILL PROTECT YOU MY PUSSY" -Akai 2014 "unu protext me" -Akai 2014 "But Germany simply had a cute tutu on" -Fanfiction "banana" -Epic ?-2015 "USE IT AS BLACKMAILLLL" -Stormfire 2014, 2015 "I moving because I have legs and I like to use them." -Dark "Sel is usually curious about Italy. She is fully loyal to Italy and has a great time with Italy. She is France but it rarely happens. Sel has great memory of Italy, she can sometimes remember him in bed." -Betta 2015 "he is a skinny noodle" -Betta 2015 "if you guys become tiny, i'll look like a mother and then people are gonna ask: wheres the father" so i'll say the tree" -Epic 2015 "Duskfire breathed in the air around her, picking up traces of an unfamiliar scent. But that didn't last long. She saw a arrow coming to hit her booty, a faint pink aura surrounding her" -Betta 2015 "Duskfire reappears here and sees Italy making out with Sel, and Sky having sex with Legolas." -Betta 2015 "Balto then kissed Karmen on the lips and then said "Are ya ready" -Sel 2015 "Dusk looked at Selena, lust in her eyes. She pinned her sister against the wall, tearing off her clothes. She looked over to her now naked sister, liking what she saw. Dusk took out a XXL dildo from her back pocket, and showed it to Sel- Should I keep going?" -Dusk 2015 "passes gas" -Royal 2015 "DONT YOU FUCKING DARE CLICK ON ME REDS" -Stormfire 2015 "FUCKING REDS" -Stormfire 2015, One Again Cursing At Reds "REDS" -Stormfire 2015, Yelling To Warn About Fucking Reds "ducky" -Raven 2015 "OMF NEW SHIP" -Stormfire 2015 Akai's mystical quotes of deathCategory:Fun "nnOO my precious infamy" -Akai 2015 "my face is fat" -Akai in trial 2015 "My face is still fat" -Akai in trail again 2015 "ahhHAHAHFHJHAH" -Disgruntled Akai 2009-2015 "I'll give u a nickle if u tickle my pickle" -Akai yelled at the nuians 2015 "I'd give u a nickle but i dont have one so ill give u a dime if u give me time ;)" -Once again yelled at the nuians 2015 "you can smell and taste maxie" -Storm 2014 "Are ya ready?" -Akai 2k15-2014 mocking Sel "aNKLE THAT I TRIED TO SING" -Anca 2k15 "moans" -basically all of us all of the time "his voice is like an angel flying down from the heavens to caress your buttcheEKs" -Akai 2015 "thy nipples are erect" -Balto 2k15 "If you can't summon your flames straight from hell, store bought is fine." -Akai 2k15 "weather like this makes a person remember they have tits" -Akai 2k15 "in your anus" -Akai 2k15 "whats anal?" -Ciara 2k15 "I think i have 4 monquista bites O_O" -Ciara 2k15 "Just looking at you makes me dry,," -Akai 2k15 "don't gurt me" -Akai 2k15 "baltor sanjuggalo" -Akai 2k15 "stares into the endless void" -Akai 2k15 "why is it black" -Akai 2k15 "take me to dismaland ill worship you like a dog" -Akai 2k15 "i still think my history teacher is santa" -Ciara 2k15 why don't i have any more ancaho "-shits violently-" -Betta 2014, 2015 (I ACTUALLY STILL REMEMBER THIS AND IM STILL LAUGHING AT IT) "wloll" -Faith 2015 "tofl" -Faith "donle" -Akai wife "faith how do i work it" -Betta "Sorry I dont look at people mouths that much o_o" -dakota 2015 "EHAT" -bulto 2015 "NII-SAN" -me bc im cool "CREMISAN" -me trying to say screaming while raging "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO READ BOOKS BC U WILL GET A PAPER CUT AND IT WILL GET INFECTED AND YOU WILL DIE" -raven ;( "lets drag this clipper in the middle of austera" -raven and feith "he stole my bananas" -ape from aa "FOR THE POMMMES ARE THE POTATOES" -wolle in trial "TODAY THIS CLIPPER, TMR THE WORLD" -me "what are dawn rogues even" -me "i love barbie" -me "i see people i barrels this looks promisin" -akai wife "hiyori and yuki are the pervs here" -me "yato is a pure soul" -me "MAGIC FOREST OF FANTACY" -doosk "yes but like realistic fantasy, you know what i mean. that made no sense. like my life" -me "godsand" -rav "IM GONNA CUT MY FINGERS OFF AND EAT THEM" -me raging @ aa "IN 5000 AEONS U GOT IT" -me seeing that bulto got mc "turnt hats hit off" -me (actually trying to tell sel "turn that shit off") "ok so since ur math teacher isnt here we'll play a game, you get cards w questions on it and you just ask someone from the class" -my teacher on friday (ok get ready bc no one knew how retarded the game is) "were you ever so drunk you forgot where you are" -my question from game "would you talk abt ur sexual problems w random ppl" -some kids question "YES HELLO MY PENIS IS TOO SMALL" -some other kid that answered to it "would you work for porn" -some other kid question "you work for kid porn" -some other kid Doosky's Weird Quotes "oops" - Balto "Are ya ready?" - Sel and her Virginity "TIME TO GO FUCK THE KRAKEN" - Doosk "I am to sore epierced with his shaft" - Romeo (Act 1, Scene 4) ((o a whole 4 quotes? how pathetic lel)) Sorrel's Tiny Quote Collection "WHO WANTS TO GO TO JAFRYINGPAN WITH ME" - Sorrel 2015 "what kind of water does Lucent have"- Royal (or Dusk idk) 2015 "what color water does Lucent have" - Royal (or Dusk idk) 2015 "does Lucent have water" -Royal (i think :/) 2015 (yes i said that lol) - royal (hnng must pay more attention to what you ppl say) Jay Dakoda's Quotes bitches "Like a good neighbor suck my toe." -Jay "Ill BEAT YO ASS WITH A BELT" -Jay "Dick in the Vagina" -Seion "FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY" -Fuck her right in the pussy dude "AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FO DAT" -Sweet Brown "Your a douche canoe ._." -Jay "That corset scene doe ;)" -Jay "OH YEAAAAAH" -KoolAid Man "CRUNCH THE SHIT" -Jay "The texture. Is so yellow." -Jay "Moan for me please." -Seion "*Beats with belt*" -Jay "HONK" -Gamzee And Jay "Karkalicous" -Karkat "I HOPE THE FUCK YOU DO" -Jay and The lady from vine who said that "You have a bad token. Put another one in." -Jay and Erin from minecraft "You whore XD" -Jay and Hanna from school "*smacks upside the head*" -Jay from School "I will cut a bitch." -Jay Mon's Quotes of Failure "mediafie" - Balto 2k15 "cackles over to quotes" - Mon 2k15 "WOOAOAAO" - Betta 2k15